The present invention relates to a mechanical-quantity measuring device.
In order to measure the deformation of a structure, a metal-foil strain gauge is used that utilizes the fact that the resistance of a metal foil changes due to strain. In addition, as disclosed in JP-A-07-270109, a bridge circuit is used together with the strain gauge in order to make the temperature compensation.